Precure: Dangers or Miracles?
by Yeelimso
Summary: What happens if every kingdom, land, and palace was destroyed? What if the Precure were all split up and demolished? Can they survive or not? (My version of Precure all stars, that doesn't have Princess, or Maho because I don't like them that much, and have no info.) Please read and review! Have fun.
1. Prologue

**_Akane: You sure it's ok to make a story about failures?_**

 ** _Nozomi: Yes! Of course it is, because it also has our victories and how we survived._**

 ** _Rin: Nozomi, you're too positive._**

 ** _Urara: Then you're too negative!_**

 ** _(Everyone laughs)_**

 ** _Rin: Haha, very funny._**

 ** _Reika & Rikka: Sorry. Oops, sorry. Hahahaha._**

 ** _Aika: Wow Rin, very majestic of you._**

 ** _Yayoi: Yep!  
_**

 ** _Ako: Well, you should know that you and Aiko wasn't in this 'journey'._**

 ** _Aiko: So? The story would be boring then! We're too OP._**

 ** _Tsubomi: True..._**

 ** _Makoto (MakoPi): You're agreeing with them?!_**

 ** _Nagisa: Ah, MakoPi stop being stubborn and accept the truth._**

 ** _Saki: The truth when they didn't help..._**

 ** _Aika: Let's just start the story..._**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

 _Everyone thought the world was lost, the Precure had fallen. Many kingdoms were lost to the evil, many to death, but that didn't mean Precure were dead... It only meant they would strike back and take what's rightfully theirs. However they were all split up, from their teams, they had to survive and fight back, never losing faith, never losing. Palmier Kingdom, fell, All the four empires around palmier fell, except doughnut Kingdom, Trump Kingdom fell, Mirror kingdom fell, Mingdom of toys fell, Marchenland fell, Majorland fell, Garden of light fell, Heart tree withered, Sweets kingdom fell, Land of Fountains disappeared, Blue Sky Kingdom fell, Dessert Kingdom may still stand, everywhere else had the same fate as the others, they fell. It's up to the Precure, but is it that easy? Moonlight is well known and Dark Precure is being reborn in her, enemies are reborn, Eas is wanted, Rouge is severely injured, Ace is afraid, Beat is wanted, Bloom and Black are separated from Egret and White, Milky Rose can't become Rose anymore, Princess is too cowardly, and March mentally breaks down and can barely get back up. Will the Precure win? Can they win?_

* * *

 **Mai: That's it?**

 **Hibiki: I think so...**

 **Yuri Reading book...**

 **Itsuki: Whatcha reading Yui-chan?**

 **Mana: Sherlock Holmes!**

 **Karen: That's a good book.**

 **Honoka: I think Aika wants this to be a good book...**

 **Hikari: (sweat drops)**

 **Aguri: We need to focus!**

 **Komachi: How?**

 **Alice: Don't you mean on what?**

 **Ellen: Please just be quiet.**

 **Kanade: Ellen...**

 **Miyuki: Ahahaha.**

 **Nao: What?**

 **Miyuki: A dancing bug!**

 **(Nao runs screaming, everyone else laughs at the sight.)**

 **Hime: Why is Nao-san running?**

 **Miyuki: She's scared of bugs.**

 **Iona: Oh... Ok... Nice welcome?**

 **Megumi: Well sorry for being late guys!**

 **Yuko: I don't think that's the problem...**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Aika: My turn to write a chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also the international Precure are coming. The international Precure:_**

 ** _Bomber Girls Precure (Mary/Cure West (Blue cure), Hannah/Cure Gal (Pink Cure),Molly/Cure Native (Yellow Cure))_**

 ** _Wonderful Net Precure (Adhira/Cure Orange, Banhi/Cure Genie)_**

 ** _Merci Precure (Madeline/Cure Earl)_**

 ** _Ebele/Cure Nile_**

 ** _Alo~ha Precure (Ohana/Cure Sunset, Orina/Cure Wave, Aloalo)_**

 ** _Amy/Cure Continental_**

 ** _Zahara/Cure Katyusha_**

 ** _Sydney/Cure Southern Cross_**

 ** _Sophia/Gonna, Sara/Cure Pantaloni_**

 ** _Valeria/Cure Matador_**

 ** _Maria/Cure Tender_**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Nozomi was running as fast as she could, Miyuki, Hibiki, Tsubomi, Mana, Megumi, Love, Nagisa, and Saki was with her, they got separated from the others too. The enemies were getting closer and the girls/leaders were slowing down. "What now?!" asked Saki. Nagisa, who they usually listened to, answered, "We need to find shelter! Maybe transform!" Saki replied, "You and I can't! Mai and Honoka isn't here!" Nozomi said, "We can help you two!"The girls ran faster and Hibiki said, "Well I can't transform either! Kanade isn't here!" Tsubomi replied, "I can help you Hibiki-chan, but first we need to run and hide also I need Shypre!" Nozomi yelled, "I might know where! follow me!

"Honoka! Wake up! Honoka-chan!" Mai begged uselessly at the poor girl, she was bruised and battered... "We have to try something!" exclaimed Marine, "Honoka, Kanade, and you can't transform without your partners!" "Sunny! Over here!" Rouge yelled, she took the responsibly for the girls, "Get Honoka up and let's bring her in! Kanade and Mai follow Erika into our hiding spot! Rikka! Miki! We're going find things to survive on! Guys take care and don't move anywhere!" Rogue, Miki, and Rikka ran off and The others go into a cave that is hidden by a tree and vines. "Hime protect Honoka and Mai!"

"Itsuki! Are you ok?" Pine asked, Luminous walked towards Pine, "Pine, you're wanted, but stay here." Then she walked off calling the others. Muse, Lemonade, Peace, Honey, and Alice walked in, "Mmm..." Itsuki murmured she got up and shook her head, "What happened?" she asked, Lemonade spoke, "You were unconscious, remember that you held Desertarians? Well soon there were too many of them and one pushed you so hard that you rammed into a boulder and broke it, since then you were unconscious." Itsuki made an 'Oh' sound and kept quiet. Peace was shaking, "What are we going to do?" Honey spoke up, "Find the others of course! Also Itsuki, I can help you..."

 _"Run! Now!" Moonlight yelled at the other girls. Fortune yelled back, "What about you?! Moonlight we can't leave you! You do know that right?!" Moonlight glared at them, then softened and smiled. Then she said, "If you don't do it in your free will, I'll have to force you. Which means I would have to waste my energy." Then she winked, "The night is my specialty, let the moon guide you. I know I will fail, but I have a chance to help you, to stop them. Find a good place to stay then come back to see me."_ That's what she said, before they came back to see her, battered, barley alive, and her body twisted, it was a horrible sight. Ellen ran towards the woods with Makoto (Makopi) to get some water and food, Setsuna, Komachi, and Nao gently picked Yuri up and started walking towards their hideout. Iona looked carefully around their surroundings, picking up anything edible.

"Karen!" A girl with dark blue hair turned and faced a girl with equal dark blue hair, behind the girl was a younger girl of brown hair, panting, there was a familiar pink plush looking thing on the younger girl's shoulder. The thing jumped and hugged the girl, "Karen!" the girl replied, "Milk! Reika! Aguri!" Karen smiled and hugged the three girls, "We need to blend in here, so we can hide." The three nodded in agreement and set off to find a safe place before they were going to travel.

* * *

 **Tsubomi**

Tsubomi ran and ran for her life, but now she was in a cave with other Cures. Nozomi spoke up, "We need to find a leader to guide us right now, let's vote!" Tsubomi nodded her head slowly with the others. Hibiki announced, "I think like that time before when Nagisa took over was fine, so I vote Nagisa to be leader." Nobody seemed to argue and they just murmured agreements and smiled.

Soon it was dark outside and they had to eat. Tsubomi was scared, but Hibiki reassured her, "It's ok Tsubomi, the others will be fine, like that time." Tsubomi wanted to yell at her, tell her it wasn't like last time, when they had a chance and other worlds weren't in danger like they are now, but she just nodded her head and Curled up to sleep. "Saki! Love! Come on, we need to find food. Nozomi, Megumi, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Mana, and Miyuki you guys can stay here."

Tsubomi watched the three walk off into a distance. Megumi stretched, "ah, well this is uncomfortable..." Everyone laughed, Hibiki scolded Megumi, "Megumi-chan, you shouldn't be care free, we could be in trouble. What about our friends? Ellen's probably being hunted down by Minor Land!" We all quited down after that, Nozomi spoke softly, "We worry, but we have to stay strong! For them, we have to stay strong!"

"Like before!" Hibiki yelled, everyone, but Tsubomi, Megumi, Mana, and Miyuki yelled with happiness. Tsubomi sighed and glanced around. Miyuki, Mana, and Megumi whispered to each other and then looked over to Tsubomi, "Neh Tsubomi, what are they talking about?" Tsubomi looked at the girls blankly and remembered, they weren't Precure then. Tsubomi told them when they got separated and the other three girls smiled and nodded. Tsubomi arose as she heard bushes rumbling. All girls stood up immediately and got in battle stance, a girl with light blue eyes, freckles, and curly red hair came out of the bushes behind her, were five Jikochus. She turned to the Jikochus ready to fight until she fell on her knees.

The girls ran out and got ready to fight. Then there was a yell, "Love Sunshine! Fresh!" A big pink heart appeared and separated the girls and the Jikochus. Peach ran towards the girls while Nagisa and Saki pulled the girl into the cave. Soon the fight was over rather quickly. As Lovely entered the girl stood up, "Cure Lovely! So that must mean everyone here is a precure?" She had an english accent, she grinned, "Cure Lovely! It's me, Cure West, leader of the Bomber girls." Lovely de-transformed and confronted 'Cure West', "Houndou? Are you really Cure West of the Bomber Girls?" She smiled, "I would transform if I could, but I can't. Call me Mary."

Tsubomi looked up at the night sky and wondered, _Where are you three? Erika, Itsuki, Yuri wait a bit longer, I'm coming. We all are coming._ "Tsubomi-chan! Come on we got food for the night!" Tsubomi sighed and headed towards the girls, they ate a happy meal and one by one went to sleep. Mary was the first look outer. Tsubomi stared at the sky, upset. Mary walked over and hugged her. "Can't sleep?" Tsubomi nodded, Mary laughed, 'What's your name?" she asked, "Tsubomi, Hanasaki Tsubomi." Mary pointed at some stars, "There's the big dipper. oh and look a lion!" Tsubomi looked into the sky and only saw stars, "Where? There isn't any lion, or the big something!"

Mary chuckled, "Look harder then, use your imagination you can find things. Connect stars to others and see what you get!" Tsubomi tried and got a blob, "I got a blob." She answered. Mary laughed harder, "Go to sleep Tsubomi-chan." Tsubomi nodded and watched Mary patrol again, and she took one last glance at the night sky and saw a flower, a small blooming flower.

* * *

 **Rin**

Rin looked around at the inside of the cave, it had secret tunnels, leading anywhere and possibly everywhere. The cave was moldy, but well hidden. They were in a forest in Majorland. They could make this the main camp and have the tunnels lead to other sub-camps. They would have to explore and clean of course. When she, Rikka and Miki came back with tons of organic berries, water, stones, and etc. The others were delighted and they did well that night, but now. It seemed like a long time ago, because now they can't rest.

Rin turned to Rikka who started waking up, "Rikka, you are our doctor, help Honoka get back to normal. Hime, Mai tend to our plants, so we can have food. Miki and Erika make us disguises and pottery, there are tons of mud out there, and I trust you can make paint, also I collected a lot of silkworms so you can get help from kanade. Kanade not only are you helping with silk, you are the baker here. Akane and I will get materials and make a ditch for our water source. However before we get started we need to clean this place up, look around the place and tunnels, so I hope we can get this done soon. Akane! We need to start now, I made a clean empty place so we can start digging."

Everyone went to cleaning, Rin and Akane looked in the bag of surprises. Lucky for them, Rin, Miki, Honoka, and Mai had bags with them. They didn't check Honoka's bag however because it would be rude, but since it was urgent they looked inside, there were many things, but all minimized. Honoka must've used chemicals so she could pack more. They found two shovels and started working.

By night time, the ditch was halfway done and the main cave was clean. they got ready to sleep on the dirt/stone floor. Next morning, Rin decided on something, "For our carpet floor we will have leaves, to sleep easier. Soon that day while Akane and Rin continued digging, the others (minus Rikka) started finding leaves, washed them in water and placed them down on the floor, soon the cave was filled and it looked cozy enough.

As the girls went out the cave for air and then Kowinas and Hoshiinas appeared battling a girl, she had curly blond hair and orange eyes. The girls transformed and ran to help the other girl, Princess asked, "Cure Gal?! Is that you?" 'Cure Gal' turned to look at Princess and smiled, "Princess! I didn't think I couldn't find anyone I knew!" Cure Gal ran up to Princess, Rouge gave out commands, "Ok, first off. Cure Gal you are way too injured to fight so Mai and Kanade get her out of here and put her next to Honoka. Rikka can you freeze them? Sunny and I will burn, Erika and Berry make the finishing touchings!"

Rikka yelled, "I can't! Raquel isn't with me!" Rogue yelled, "That's ok! We can find out a different way then! Sunny lets do this, then Berry and Marine." Erika yelled, "Coffret isn't here with me salute!" Rouge sighed and gave a signal, then Sunny and Rouge yelled their attacks at the same time (Sunny Fire, Fire Strike). Soon the whole place was on fire. Then Berry used Espoir shower. Cure Gal smiled and de-transformed. "Please call me Hannah." Rin however was a bit worried. They stopped the enemies, for now, but what about next time?

...

* * *

 **Ignori (Buki)**

Ignori looked around the tree they were in. On the other side was Itsuki and Yuko, Yuko tending Itsuki's wounds. Beside Ignori were Yayoi and Urara. At the corners being were Alice, Ako, and Hikari. Ignori smiled a bit and looked up wondering what the others were doing so far. Itsuki got up, "Aligato Yuka-san, but I should be fine now. So, who's in charge here?"

The girls shrugged and Itsuki snorted, "Oh, ok. We are all bosses here. Nice. Where are we?" Ignori gave a small uncomfortable look to the girls who shared it. Itsuki or Cure Sunshine was one of the Cures that protected the heart tree, right now they were in the Heart Tree, which is now pretty much dead, only containing the Cures' heart flowers. It had a big hole in it and that is where the Cures took shelter. It is well hidden thanks to the droopy leaves and branches, but Itsuki wouldn't like this at all. The only girls who could transform right now was Yuko, Yayoi, and Urara, Urara being the more experienced one.

Ignori said, "Itsuki-san we are currently inside the Heart Tree." Itsuki said nothing, speechless because of shock probably. Yuko told Itsuki to get some sleep and she shook her head, "Sleep again? Especially in this place? When the conditions are this bad? No thank you. I would rather help. We should be thankful that the Heart Tree is allowing us to stay in here.

Ignori half smiled and then there was a sudden yell outside. Ten Desertarians were chasing a girl with silver hair, and green eyes. Yuko seemed to recognize her immediately, "Cure Native!" Cure Native ran towards their direction and panted she had a twisted leg and she winced when it touched the ground. Buki stared at the Desertarians, it was three against ten. Lemonade, Honey, and Peace stared at them and started attacking. Soon Lemonade defeated four, Peace defeated three, and Honey three. They smiled and Cure Native stared at them, "You were out numbered, how?" Ignori looked at her, "Because we believe." Cure Native de-transformed into a girl with long black hair tied up into a ponytail and her eyes were black also.

"Call me Molly, nice to meet you lot," she said, she smiled even though she was clearly in pain. Ignori smiled at her, "I can try to help you. Sure I want to become a vet, but I do know how to help some Human injuries, like a twisted leg." Molly smiled and thanked her, soon Ignori went to work. Ignori wondered, _What happens to us next?_

* * *

 **Nao**

Nao glanced around, they made small tree houses on top of the highest trees in the Sweets kingdom. Labyrinth took over here, but not this forest because it is known to be haunted. Nao walked out and stretched, she looked back and then quickly turned away. Nao turned away from the Horrid sight of Yuri. It was one against a thousand or more, of course she couldn't win, but she gave them tons of time to escape and find a place to stay. However many precure couldn't transform, not for her friends who could, but for those who couldn't.

Nao also worried about the group she was in, she would be ok if Yuri wasn't hurt, but she was. Right now the only ones who could transform was Komachi, Iona, and herself, Yuri could too if she wasn't so injured. Nao sighed and looked outside. Surprisingly Majorina was outside with an Acanbe fighting one other Cure. The Cure yelled, "Nile Stream!" Nao transformed as she transformed, she told the others and they nodded their heads. "March Shoot!" She yelled. Soon she was next to the other Cure.

The other Cure however seemed to think she was an enemy. She stepped back, March lightly touched her shoulder, "it's ok, names March yours?" She looked at March uncertainty and decided to tell March her name, "Cure Nile." Soon They were fighting together. Fortune and Mint joined them, "ready?" They smiled and nodded. March used March Shoot, Mint used Emerald saucer, Fortune used starlight ascension, and Cure Nile used nile stream, Fortune and Nile smiled at each toher and spoke, as the girls headed towards the tree house Iona introduced Nile.

"This is Ebele or Cure Nile, the cure of Egypt." The girls smiled and we quickly became friends, Nile took a glance at Yuri and looked away, "Who's that?" she asked Nao. nao gave her a signalthat she would tell her later. When it was night and everyone was asleep Ebele poked Nao awake. "Nao, Nao. Tell me who is she?" Nao stood up a bit groaning and looked at Yuri, she was recovering well. Nao went over to her and touched her forehead, she took the towel and replaced it.

"Ebele," Nao said, "That's~" She was cut off, surprisingly by Yuri herself, "I'm Tsukikage Yuri. I heard you are Cure Nile? Nice to meet you Ebele." Nao gaped at Yuri she smirked, "Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't hear or speak." Ebele looked at Yuri suspiciously, "Tsukikage Yuri as in Cure moonlight? really? Hondou?" Yuri sighed, "Hai, you don't have to make your suspicions so easy to detect you know. Some people can get their feelings hurt."

Soon Yuri told them to sleep and Ebele shivered, "Who could've done that to Yuri-san?" Nao stayed quiet, the others would've too, they all thought it was their fault for leaving her...

* * *

 **Aguri**

Aguri sighed at the simple food we had to eat, rice and kimchi (Korean spicy food, basically lettuce with spice on it). They slept, but trouble lingered to these girls. Not only was the group small, only two could transform. Aguri woke up and walked down the streets for a walk, she was careful, but sadly not careful enough, she was caught by a girl who had dark gray hair, and blueish purple eyes. She seemed to be looking for somebody, however the one she found was Aguri, she looked at Aguri with interest and then she walked towards her.

Aguri took a step back and ran then she screamed, two shadowy figures appeared in front of her, blocking her from the other girl. "Are you ok-Mil?!" Aguri looked down to see Milk, she picked her up and looked forward at Karen and Reika. Karen spoke up, "Who are you?" The other girl shrugged and stared at Aguri, "I just wanted to talk to her." Reika spoke up this time, "are you a Jikochuu?"

The girl stared at Karen and Reika. Aguri hid in the bushes and thought, _I should be fighting too! Oh, well. I hope Karen and reika can beat her..._ Milk seemed to have the same ideas because she was watching intensely. The girl spoke, "I'm more capable of defeating you then you are for me so don't even try to fight me." Karen mocked her, "Really? Prove it."

Soon she transformed, into a Precure?! "The softness and love to defeat evil! Cure Tender! Tender Rising StarBurst!" Karen and Reika dodged the attack and confronted Tender, Aguri ran out of her hiding spot as well, "So you're a precure! You could've told us that earlier," Aguri yelled. tender confused returned to her normal form, "What are you girls talking about?" Milk spoke up, "We are precure too-Mil!" "Eh?!" She yelled.

Soon the four filled her in, actually Milk did. "Oh ok, you girls know my sister Iona. Names Maria nice to meet you." She looked at Aguri, "Sorry for walking towards you like that, I wanted to know if you knew where my sister is..." The girls sighed and Aguri spoke up, "Sorry we don't know, but we all got seprated, so we don't exactly know where each other is..."

* * *

 ** _Aika: There finished._**

 ** _Aguri: In my part why do I sound so cowardly?!_**

 ** _Maria: Sorry I'm late! And Aguri... I guess because you did sound cowardly..._**

 ** _Aguri wails._**

 ** _Ebele: It's ok Aguri-chan, that was before._**

 ** _Molly: Exactly! Can't be to hung up on something!_**

 ** _Hannah: If i gave you a delicious cake would you stop whining?_**

 ** _Aguri: Who's whining?! But yes I would love to eat the cake._**

 ** _Mary: Someone has a sweet tooth._**

 ** _(Girls laugh as Aguri follows Hannah to get the cake.)_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nozomi: So my turn now?**_

 _ **Rin: Sure?**_

 ** _Karen: Well I believe this is our turn._**

 ** _Komachi: I'm not a good story teller..._**

 ** _Urara: You should be the best one out of all of us!_**

 ** _Rin: It' s true this is like a practice to your dream._**

 ** _Komachi sweat drops._**

 ** _Karen laughs_** ** _nervously_**

* * *

 **Nozomi's P.O.V**

I walked around in circles, when I woke up I got ready to smack my alarm clock, I smacked Nagisa's hand instead... I sighed. We had alot of girls in this group and barley any of us could transform. I could, Miyuki could, Love could, and Megumi could. That's about it, oh and Mary, but she's just too injured to right now. "I'm going to see the Palmier Kingdom, to see if anyone I know is there," I announced. Tsubomi just stared at me wide eyed, Nagisa looked up to face me, Saki stared, Mana stood up, Miyuki and Megumi stopped talking to each other to face me, Love and Hibiki ran up to me. (Love found Pickrun Pirun when she ran into Mary.)

Nagisa walked up to me and said, "Are you sure? You might be depressed... Also most of us can't transform so we need all the Cures here." Mary stood up, "Then let her go with two others. Two others that aren't Cures, I believe she will come back." Nagisa looked worried and I just stood there, if Coco was alive and starving I would the the risk to see him. Tsubomi raised her hand, got looks and shrunk.

Nagisa asked Tsubomi, "What is it?" She swallowed, "I-I would like to go wi-with Nozomi-san. I he-heard that Sh-Shypre was last se-seen the-there..." I smiled and she smiled back, but when Nagisa gave her a questioning glare she shrunk again. Nagisa nodded, "Sure, but we don't have supplies, Honoka had my stuff..." Saki yelled, "Mai had mine!" I answered, "Rin had all of ours..." Love jumped, "Miki had our bags too."

Nagisa sighed, "Fine Tsubomi and Nozomi, who else?" Hibiki stood up, "Me." Soon we were off on a journey. We were in a cave near the Crepe kingdom, so the Palmier kingdom couldn't be far... Soon the girls got tired, but they kept walking, more like forcing themselves. Soon in the afternoon they took a break, Tsubomi murmured, "Did we do the right thing?" I looked at her in shock, "It's your fairy your about to give up on, what are you talking about?! I would definitely put my life at risk for Coco and he would do the same!" Hibiki looked up, "You sure? Well maybe you're right. " Tsubomi had her eyes shadowed, "I would love to see Shypre again, but did we do the right thing for the others? Are we doing bad?"

I sighed and got up, sometimes you need to yell. I inhaled and then screamed. Crows flew away and there were footsteps. A girl with brown hair appeared, she had two fairies in her hands, one was like a raccon the other was a fox. She tripped and i ran to help her up, the fairies recognized us as we recognized them. "Tsubomi! Hibiki! Nozomi!" the raccoon one yelled. Tsubomi smiled at him, "Gureru, Enen. Long time no see!" The fox was shaking the girl, Hibiki ran towards the girl and I went in front transforming as Dream.

"Ayumi! Ayumi!" I didn't look back, but by Hibiki's voice I could tell Ayumi wasn't ok. Tsubomi looked down and saw a mirror, "What is this?" Ayumi's voice was heard, "a magical mirror." I ran up and attacked, there were wolves everywhere, i was about to get beaten up until I heard Tsubomi yell, "Dream run!" I ran, soon we got to a broken castle and sheltered in there. "Hiya!" a squeaky voice was heard and the colors of yellow fur appeared, the fairy tackled me and stared, "Nozomi-coco?" i hugged the cat looking fairy, "Coco!" I yelled. Soon two other fairies appeared, Shypre and Hummy.

* * *

 **Rin's P.O.V**

I frowned, Hannah wasn't mean or anything it was just that, she was suspicious, but then again, she was another Cure and we needed more Cures. I sighed and looked over to Hime, she did seem to know Hannah so I didn't bother that much. I grabbed a flashlight from my bag, I turned it on and walked down some of the caves. There were multiple tunnels, but not many, so you could say they combined soon.

I sighed and kept walking soon I was behind the Heart tree, I walked out, because I was afraid there were others in there. I decided to mark that tunnel. i kept walking around and finally came out after like hours. I went outside for light, but it was night. I sighed and laid down on my bed, Hannah was patrolling and then it would be my turn, I stood up and decided to get my shift early. When Hannah refused so I decided to take a walk out at the night, When I felt a drop of water I screeched, I still never got used to the fear of monsters... Soon a million Hoshiinas and Kowainas appeared and attacked me, i transformed and fought back, I was losing. Then they stopped, there was a girl with dark scarlet hair, and she was wearing black clothes, she had a butterfly symbol on her chest and she stared down evilly at me.

I looked at her, "Dark Rouge." I said with venom, then I said her name again with kindness and a bit of threat,"Dark Rouge, what are you doing here?" She smirked, "To destroy you of course. Is it that hard to know? Because of your friends, Dark Mint and Dark Dream are like goodie goodie. So I am here for vengeance. Also your pathetic friendship isn't going to help you now." Then I saw the weirdest thing ever, I saw Sunny.

I yelled, "Sunny what are you doing there?!" They smirked at me and shared a knowing look at each other. Soon they ran over to me and I was getting beaten up and bloodied up, then I heard another Sunny's voice, I was barely conscious. There were two Sunnys and two mes. I groaned and coughed up blood. I heard Sunny yell, "Rouge?! Rouge! What did you girls do?!" before I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Urara's P.O.V**

I was bored alone and I wailed, "Why?! Why must you leave me?! What has she done to you? My love please come back." I twirled and landed on my knees 'crying'. Molly clapped her hands, "Amazing!" Yayoi was busy sketching on the dirt while Ignori and Hikari yelled encore. I bowed. Itsuki and Ako were talking to each other, I asked, "What are you two talking about?" Yuko shook her head, a signal for me not asking them more questions.

Alice smiled and asked, "what now?" we all just shrugged, how were we supposed to know? Soon they heard shouts. a feminine voice was heard, "Listen to my lovely singing voice! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I knew only one person who would say that and sing like that. I ran out as Lemonade. "Dark Lemonade!" She turned and faced me, "Lemonade, long time no see." I ran towards her, "Prism chain!"

She yelped and jumped back in surprise. "Darkness Flash!" she yelled to counter my chains. Soon Peace, Honey and Native came out and stared. I looked at them, "I'm the real Lemonade!" Dark Lemonade looked over and said, "Help me, she's putting on an act and used an attack to make me look evil!" She fell on the floor dramatically and Peace ran over to her, while Native and Honey cornered me.

I yelled, "No! Peace is in trouble! Peace watch out!" Honey and Native didn't lose their guard at all. I yelled, "Dark Lemonade can't use prism chain, ask her!" Then there was a yell. I jumped over Honey and Native and ran towards Peace. Peace screamed, she was bleeding from her neck. I ran up to her and held her, I looked up to see Dark Lemonade and another Peace. I was confused now, "Pe-Peace?" Peace gurgled, but blood oozed. I gave her off to Honey. I stared at the evil Peace who had bloodied hands.

"Who's she?" I asked Dark Lemonade, she smiled,"Watashiwa Bad End Peace." I stared at the two, soon Honey and Native joined me. we got ready to fight, but Dark Lemonade shook her head laughing, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You silly girls can't fight us, unless you want this to be broken." She revealed a key in her hand. Ignori-chan yelled, "ahh! Kirun!" Ignori made a forceful tackle on Dark Lemonade which made her drop the Pickrun in shock, then she got angry and dark aura surrounded her.

"You! Come back here! Aaaaa, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started her 'singing' and I ran towards her, "Prism chain!" I heard another voice, "Healing Prayer! Fresh!" I turned to see Pine I smiled and she smiled back. Lemonade screamed in anger and told something to Bad End Peace which sounded like 'retreat.' I guessed my thoughts were right because they fled. I ran back into the heart tree to see Yayoi and I looked down at the dirt to see what she drew and she drew a manga with me acting.

* * *

 **Komachi's P.O.V**

The scenery was beautiful, the outside was cool, and ideas for stories rushed in my mind, then I thought about the gory and danger we were in and the ideas flew away. Then a figure flew down, it was Dark Mint. She flew down and hid behind my back. She then pulled me in the tree. Dark Mint stared at me, "Do I know you?" I just stared then blink and said, "Ye-yes I-I'm Mint..." She smiled and hushed me, "I heard Nao's voice, I started to get up, but she held me down and whispered, "No, no, no, no. She's not your friend nor mine. She is Bad End March, and she hates the weak." Then her voice disappeared.

I stood very still then I brought her down to the room, and nobody was there, but a woman with jagged dark purple hair. She was panting, one hand was on the wall and the other was clutching her chest. I ran up to her and she immediately attacked me, her eyes were dark purple, when she saw my face she hugged me. Dark Mint ran up to me and her. She glared at Dark Mint, "I know your a phony, but which side are you in."

I looked at the woman funny, "Umm who are you?" I asked politely. She looked at me then seemed like she remembered something, "I~" She fell on one of her knees clutching her chest again, "Crap. Komachi and a phony Mint." She started gasping for air, "The others fled, but Nao I believe is near here. I-I..." She screamed in agony. Dark Mint helped me hold her still, she seemed to be in much pain, "I'm Yuri..."

I gasped in shock and Dark Mint shook her trying to wake her up. Dark Mint stared at me and said, "It's a possession, someone is trying to posses her.." Dark Mint gently picked her, "She's smart, she cut her hair off so she wouldn't be noticed, the scissors are right there." As Dark Mint and I picked Yuri-san up and walked near to a cave shelter, I murmured, "I wonder what happened," with clear worry.

We walked down to a near-by cave and hid there, I was truly upset, nobody was seen, but Yuri inside our old hideout and now we're all split up even more. I sighed and Dark Mint patted my back, "I'm in hiding too, you changed my life you know, now I believe that you should win then us. Also I'm not the only one being hunted down, Dark Dream, Sieren, and Eas." She sighed and gave me her best smile.

I smiled back at her and looked at Yuri and I reached over to get some supplies and when my hands touched the cold ground I sighed. Dark Mint said, "I'll get some supplies." I stood up, "No I'll go, have fun!" I ran out and hid in the bushes I walked around and found some borage leaves, I picked them up and I started picking some fruits and when I filled my hands I walked back to the cave.

However when I got there, there was a girl with short green hair one bat wing and she had red spikes in her hair. She had both her eyes closed, Dark Mint seemed afraid of her and worried. Then as I ran over and Yuri was on the floor, Dark Mint was holding her and saying soft words. I ran over and asked, "What happened? Where's the other girl?" Dark Mint stared at me then looked at Yuri. Confused, I placed the supplies down.

* * *

 **Karen's P.O.V**

I helped Maria, but Aguri seemed terrified. I walked over to Aguri and patted her back, "Aguri are you ok?" She shook her head, "I have a feeling that Trump Kingdom fell, and that... That we might lose."I stared at Aguri, she usually never said things like this, something is pulling her down. I patted her back gently and stood up, "Milk, can you turn into Kurumi?" Milk shook her head sadly, "No-mil..."

I took a glance at Milk, "Why?" Milk looked at me sadly, "I don't know why-mil, but I just can't -mil."Then I thought about Aguri, she must've known Milk couldn't transform. I sighed and patted Milk's back, "It's ok Milk." Then I walked over to a corner and stared blankly at the sky. Maria walked over and sat next to me. "Why are you stressed?" She asked, I answered, "I don't know... I feel blank..." Reika walks over, "We should be working our way to find the others." I nodded and stood up, "oh well right?" Then a Jikochuu rammed into us. I transformed into Aqua, and ran towards the Jikochuu.

As Beauty and I fought the Jikochuu Aguri and Milk ran. Then Maria transformed into a Cure. She smiled, "Aqua, Beauty. Let me finish the Jikochuu off. Tender Rising starburst!" She demolished the Jikochuu in a shot. I felt like i had new respect for her.

* * *

 _ **Nozomi: Karen your part is short.**_

 _ **Karen: There wasn't much going on.**_

 _ **Komachi: Urara, ready?**_

 _ **Urara: Hai! There is a forum up for precure made by yeelimso! And~**_

 _ **Rin: Is it time for advertisement right now Urara?!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Akane: Miyuki! Get back here!**_

 _ **Miyuki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Akane: Don't you dare think that I'll let you get away with insulting me!**_

 _ **Yayoi: (slightly crying) Please don't fight.**_

 _ **Nao: (sigh) Oy! Stop it! We're here to make a chapter for the book!**_

 _ **Akane and Miyuki freeze in spot and bows.**_

 _ **Akane & Miyuki: Sorry.**_

 _ **Reika: (smiles) It's ok you two, but do remember why we are here ok?**_

 _ **Akane & Miyuki: Hai...**_

* * *

 **Miyuki's P.O.V**

I watched the girls walk out and wondered, "What's going on in their heads?" "I'm not so sure myself." Once I realized that I had spoken out loud I turned to see who answered me. Mary smiled as she patted beside her, "Sit." I smiled and sat next to her, "What's up?" "You shouldn't worry too much about them, I'm pretty sure that they were Cures before you. They have more experience than you do, they can defend themselves." Mary smiled at me kindly, I had to smile back, "You're right! We have to stay strong." Nagisa smiled, "With that faith, we will do anything in our power to save the worlds and fight to live another day if we have to." The girls yelled, "Ay, ay, oh!" And started to get into business.

I smiled as I helped out Saki look scout around for anyone we could help. "I'm worried about Nozomi, Hibiki, and Tsubomi-chan." I heard Megumi speak with Mana. Mana smiled, "We have to put our faith with them." Megumi sighed, "But Tsubomi-chan seemed so frightful, Nozomi and Hibiki are clumsy..." Mana sighed too after hearing Megumi's words, "To be honest with you... I'm worried for them too." "Tsk! You girls should doubt your fellow Cures!" Love joined in on the conversation and scolded them, "It's not like your any better, not only that they have been Cures before you have!" Mana pouted, "Aren't you worried about them too?" Love smiled gently, "It's only natural that we are worried, but we shouldn't doubt them because doubting isn't worrying."

I agreed with Love, it's what I should expect from a Cure that been a Cure before me. Hibiki was the one who greeted me to the other Cures anyway, and then I heard that Tsubomi helped Hibiki. Love told me that she brought Tsubomi to the All-star batch, which would mean she doesn't want any doubt to her successors, not only that Nozomi was the one who helped her too. Even though I agreed with Love, I still couldn't say I fully didn't doubt them, I still did a little, but you need to put up a smile to make others happy.

* * *

 **Akane's P.O.V  
**

I quickly ran over to Rouge, "Rouge?! Rouge!" She detransformed and laid on the floor battered. I glared at Bad-End Sunny and the other Rouge, "What did you girls do?!" I noticed that Rouge blacked out and I picked her up cautiously, "Bad-End Rouge!" She turned around and faced me, "Yes?" I growled at her, The other Rouge laughed, "this is the Cure Sunny I was hearing about? Pwahahaha, what a joke." I knew I was outnumbered, whoever the other rouge was, she wasn't weak, her aura was intimidating.

I slowly backed away, Bad-End Sunny hissed, "You'll never get away!" Bad-End Rouge chuckled evilly, "Yes, I won't be at your funeral after this, hahaha." **(A/N Sunny thinks Dark Rouge's name is Bad-End Rouge for any of those who are confused).** Some bushes shook and I stiffened, _what now?!_ "Espoir shower!" "Berry!" I yelled in relief and delight as I heard her voice. She jumped to the frame and next to her was Princess and Gal.

I smiled happily still holding Rin gently, "Guys... I'm so glad you're here." Princess ran over to me and helped me with Rin, Gal and Berry stood in front of us as if to protect and defend us from evil. I smiled, never should I lose hope. Bad-End Rouge clicked her tongue and turned away, "Well then, I'll leave you four alone for now, I had my fun." I watched the enemies disappear and Berry quickly checked on Rin, "She's still breathing, but I'll doubt she's..."

I nodded, the words we all knew, but didn't come aloud... _she's barely alive._ My eyes glinted with tears, for the first times since we were separated, I was going to cry. My eyes clouded, but I couldn't lose hope, not when Rin was injured bad enough to the point she could die. I sniffled and looked away, "Hopefully, just hopefully, everyone else is doing fine...

* * *

 **Yayoi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and faced Urara-senpai. Her eyes shimmered as tears fell down, "Yayoi-chan!" I stared at her blankly and then something registered in my mind.

 _I went to help Lemonade, but it was really Dark Lemonade. Once I got there, Dark Lemonade silently whistled and then Lemonade yelled that she was a fake. I took a step back, however, I bumped into someone who held me by my neck. I slowly turned to see Bad-End Peace tearing my flesh with her nails, then Lemonade called for me, but I fell into a world of darkness..._

I touched my neck to feel it was bandaged, Urara sighed in relief and smiled kindly, "Buki-chan already did your wounds, don't undo them and definitely don't move too much. We can't have you force yourself to do something when you are injured that badly."

"How bad is it?" I asked and Urara-senpai's face was completely changed into horror, "Don't talk! You'll... You'll lose more blood that way..." I slightly nodded as Urara-senpai spoke again, "To answer your question from earlier, it's pretty bad if you can't talk... I'm no expert, but I will tell you now it's really bad by the looks of it."

I sort of felt hopeless, currently, there are four Cures that can transform, however, there would be five if I wasn't so stupid to be trapped and injured. I felt hopeless, like a black hole of the team, but I didn't dare say that out loud, they definitely would've consulted me.

"Hey," I turned to face Molly. She was looking at me smiling, "Don't feel so down, Buki said you should feel better later." I smiled in return, that sounded nice, it honestly did, because I didn't want to stay like this forever... Molly patted my head, for some reason it felt good.

Molly laughed, "Well I have to go patrol, see you later." I nodded nad looked at her fading back.

* * *

 **Nao's P.O.V  
**

They found us. I remembered the panic and fear we felt as we all ran away. They somehow found us. Then we all fled, then again why wouldn't we? However, I stopped short and now I'm currently hiding in some trees high up. I stopped because I remembered... I remembered about Yuri-san. We all left her there.

I clutched my heart, that Bad-End March... I softly cursed under my breath. Some things I tried to forget was coming back to me. Before we ran help the others, Earth was doomed first. I remember that manical smile and laugh March gave when she killed my family, one-by-one and I was unable to do a thing.

And here I am now, March probably is torturing Yuri-san, and again I am unable to do a thing. My breathing stopped and I started to gasp for air, my eyes watering up. I can't breathe... Why? Am I... Panicking?

Realization hit me in the face and I tried hard to control myself. I can't... I can't stop panicking... I need to, I am the role model for my team, the calm and happy one. The big sister type, someone who doesn't fret about things like this... I wailed, actually it was more of gurgling, but it was supposed to be a wail. My eyes started to tear up and I cried silently from the lack of oxygen.

It hurts, then a hand shot out and grabbed me, my tears stopped and my breath was cut even more short. They jerked me down and I started to panic more, who was it? Who? I turned around to face Mint, "Mint?" I whispered quietly, Mint was my Precure Senpai and very kind, she was caring and calm, but... I never knew she would come back to us.

She spoke coolly, "Breath in and out." I did what I was told to do. My irregular breathing was steadied and I thanked her. Mint smiled, "My names Dark Mint-" I got up quickly, she jerked me back down, "And I am helping you." I stared at her, "how can I-" "Follow me... Please." Dark Mint got up and walked away slowly hiding in the shadows. As a Cure I really felt that hiding in the shadows was unnecessary, but I did it anyway, probably because I wanted to see what would happen next.

* * *

 **Reika's P.O.V  
**

I stared amazed at Tender, "Wow..." Tender smiled, "It's my specialty with Jikochuus."I nodded, that makes sense. Me and Aqua shook hands with her. Tender blushed,"Well... You two are my Cure senpais..." We returned to our human selves while Aguri and Milk came back.

The five of us smiled, the world is in trouble and we have to help it. I felt my numbness in my brain melt. Karen spoke, "Before we look for the others we need to set up camp and protect others first. I nodded, "If we protect a village, they will give us a hand with back up things, like food or shelter. Then we can get stronger on their love for us." It sounded like a good plan, we all agreed and headed out.

When we found a small village it was like a ghost town. We walked around slowly, calling out for any survivors. Then I heard it, a small bush moving I turned to see a young kid, she walked over to me and hugged me, "Nee-san... Tell them to bring my parents back."

The other four looked at my way, Milk jumped down and ran up to the small girl, "You okay-mil?" The girl's eyes brightened a bit when she saw Milk, then more kids appeared. Some were pretty old like ten year olds. It seems as if they took all their parents, the kids were left for the dead, left to fend for themselves. Aguri looked around, they were about her age after all.

Karen smiled, "This is the village we're going to stay in

* * *

 **Miyuki: OH, so you guys found that village!  
**

 **Akane: Don't spoil anything!**

 **Yayoi: Ahaha... (sweating)**

 **Nao: You better now Yayoi?**

 **Reika: (Sweat) I could ask you the same thing Nao...**

 **Nao: I'm fine.**

 **Miyuki: But I heard you weren-**

 **Akane: (Hits Miyuki) Shush!**

 **The other three: Ahahaha...**


End file.
